shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Nightingale
For a rebellious goth chick, Dinah is actually surprisingly popular at Centerscore. In Football Season, she’s friends with Raven and Spike, but we never see them with her after that. Instead, she becomes closer to Linda in The Outcast, and the two end up being quite good friends, attending the Assassins concert together with Kim and Mallika. She also bonds with Amanda on the Europe trip, who tries to give her a makeover to make her more conventionally attractive, but Dinah sticks to her usual look and it pays off when she meets the singer from her favourite band, the Kult. The one person Dinah doesn’t get along with too well is Kat, due to Kat’s jealousy over Dinah’s friendship with her boyfriend Brendan. Brendan Dinah met Brendan on the Europe trip, and they clicked immediately. Dinah was just working up the nerve to ask him out when Kat beat her to it. She has been harbouring a crush on Brendan ever since, and the two of them sometimes meet in secret to avoid Kat. During Writers Block, Kat confesses that she cheated on Brendan, and he dumps her. A couple of months later, in Proof, Dinah notices that Brendan thinks about her a lot (hinting a crush?). A few months later, in Fair Catch, Dinah and Brendan discover hints that they like each other. As a big finale, Brendan finally follows Raven's (who makes a brief cameo in the episode) advice and screws up the courage to ask Dinah out. She agrees and they get together. They are currently dating. Dinah's Mother Dinah and her mother were in a car accident when Dinah was little. It seems this accident has left Dinah with a phobia about driving. Dinah's mother was killed in the car crash, and ever since then Dinah began dressing goth and listening to goth bands. At first Dinah didn't tell Linda that her mother had died when she was little, but later Linda discovers the truth. Graduation In The Graduation List, as the name might suggest, Dinah graduates from Centerscore. During her last few days, she finds an old bucket list she wrote before she and her mother were in a car accident. The list was of things she wanted to do before she graduated, which went as follows: #Be rebellious. #Throw wild parties. #Be popular. #Get perfect grades. #Be Prom Queen. Everyone helps Dinah with the list: *Spike helps Dinah be rebellious (by getting Lucretia to give her a tattoo) *Brendan convinces Hector to let Dinah co-host the Graduation Party at her house *Paula helps Dinah to be popular *Spud helps Dinah to get her Biology grade to an 'A', getting perfect grades *The Graduation Party is announced as Prom 2.0 and everyone votes Dinah as Prom Queen Dinah has now officially graduated and has not been seen since, though she was mentioned during When Howard Met... '''which starts during '''Prom Night, right after Dinah bought the Prom ticket from Howard. When Howard Met... also crosses over with the new megapack, The New Girl. Category:Characters